Kidnapped
by GoldenFlame14
Summary: Luke Ross and Max Thundermen meet in a hot steamy night full of passion, lust, sex, and all it took was for Max to kidnap Luke.
1. The Kidnapping

**Hey guys! How's it going? Ok I know I have been off the grid for a while and I am SO SORRY! I have been really busy with so many things including that I will be going to Italy in the next few weeks! So life's been crazy… **

**Anyway, I figured I give you another story to so we can get back into the good stuff. Now this story includes one of my absolute FAVORTIE pairings, Jack Griffo and Cameron Boyce. Ever since, I saw the episode of Jessie, Somebunny's In Trouble, and Luke and Brett were acting like a couple, I couldn't get them out of my head.**

**I was recently watching The Thundermens and Jack Griffo's character Max Thundermen, with his fine… getting off track, it got me thinking about a crossover between Max and Luke from Jessie. I have always plan to do this pairing but I am doing it earlier than I planned.**

**So here it is, my new story, Thundermans Meets the Ross's! This story is basically...actually, I will just let you find out on your own. Also, this is my first story/chapter where I will be doing Third Point Of View. So, please don't be mean if I mess up.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own The Thundermans or Jessie or anything related to it in any type of way. I only own the plot and my own characters. **

**Warnings: Gay Smut, Kidnapping(Not in any way brutal or dark), Bondage, etc...**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling issues of such.**

**Now that part is outta of the way, on to the story!**

**Third Person POV**

In the city of New York City, where people travel to see the wonderful plays on Broadway, come to see Statue of Liberty, and even come for the food, especially the pizza...

One family, that would seem like any other family except for the fact they are crazy rich, live in a million dollar penthouse, has a lazy butler who loves cheeze and a nanny desperate to start her career in acting, and get into the most craziest situations at times, gather on the terreace of their penthouse to enjoy a nice lunch where vacation plans are made. This is the Ross family.

Their nanny of two years now, Jessie Prescott, who moved from Texas to New York to pursue her dreams of becoming an actress, until she realized her wallet was gone, she was kicked out of a cab along with her luggage, met a little girl who made knew the difference between a bra and a sling-shot and, became her nanny along with three other crazy kids that could have their own reality show. They did actually having a reality show not too long ago until it got out of control and they ended up having to quit even though Jessie tried to chase them down for another show.

"I can't believe I actually got the part, and the lead at that!" Said an excited Jessie who finally landed her career starting roll. She has to go out of state for the roll and she is taking the kids with her. She hasn't been the most successful in starting her career for the past two years.

But, after their last vacation from Hawaii and a sparking new confidence from a friend in the business Shaylee, Jessie was inspired to take some acting classes and they payed off. She booked more auditions and was approached by an director who asked her to star in a movie he was producing.

She was ecastic and immediately said yes and ran home to tell the kids the good news. They were happy for her and after hugging and Jessie shedding some tears at her dream finally coming true, her, the butler, and the kids immediately started packing.

The oldest of the four kids of the Ross family, Emma Ross. A girl who is obbsessed with fasion and everyting that is "totes" in and everything that is "totes" out, taps away on her pink iPad, wondering what is in season for flight travel for this upcoming trip.

_'Hmm, should I go a spring floral look to show the coming season of spring, or since it's going to be hot there, should I just go ahead and jump into the summer look of tank tops, sandals, and so many other things,"_ Emma thinks to herself.

The third oldest of the foursome, Ravi Ross, an extremely smart and nerdy kid with no social life that seems to think that a man eating 7-foot asian water monitor lizard is cuter than a nice cute little bunny. If it doesn't have claws, fangs, a thirst for blood... then in his book, is not cute or adorable... And he wonders why he has no friends. Plus, someone needs to tell him that just because they are comfortable, socks with sandals do not work for him. He is busy flipping through a magazine for lizard cages.

"Hmmm, which one do you like more Mrs. Kipling?" He asks the 7-foot asian water monitor lizard who points its tail to a puple cage.. While he is busy showing Mrs. Kipling the blazing blue colored cage, he is oblivious to the fact that his family is looking at him wondering, 'They actually make a lizard cage catalog? What a world...'

The fourth and youngest of the group, Zuri Ross, an 11 year old girl who may seem like she so sweet and innocent at first, but once you spend twenty minutes with her, you see her for the sassy, smart, clever little girl she is. 'That boy has got some serious issues', she thinks to herself as she looks at Ravi showing Mrs. Kipling the new designer set of lizard cages.

"It's sad, he is gonna be that magazine's one and only customer," she mutters under her breath as she decides if she should take her dollies, chubby the bear, or revenge binder just incase she needs it. You don't wanna know the situations she has had to use that binder for.

A snicker is heard to her left as she looks at her butler, Bertram Winkle, who is busy trying to dust off the fireplace while not trying to not to laugh at the comment he just heard. He finishes his dusting and sets down the duster and sits down in one of the plush chairs of the terrace and lets out an exsaperated sigh.

"Oh my, that was so hard. All that dusting back and forth, back and forth. My wrist is starting to cramp," he complains as he rubs his 'cramping wrists which has seemed to healed quickly as it is reaching for the plate of cheeze on the side table.

"You were only dusting for two minutes," said Emma as she looked at her butler with a look that showed she was not suprised at this act of laziness.

"It was a lot of dust..." said Bertram with a mouth full of exotic cheeze.

"Yeah, I can only imagine the things you saw while cleaning off the fireplace, it must have been tramuatic!" said the second oldest of the four Ross kids.

Luke Ross, the trouble-maker of the group. He has gotten the family into many crazy situatuions before that don't need to be touched up upon. He is a freckeled boy who loves to dance. In-fact his dancing was so good that it got him much attention at times and other times a litle too much attention.

Let's just say Luke has a girl who takes stalking to a whole other level that really can't even be called stalking. No wonder Luke is trying to get in contact with the president to send out some secrest service agents to protect him from Creepy Connie. But that's a whole other story.

Luke is busy with looking on his own camo iPad looking at some pictures of the place they will be flying to as of tomorrow.

_'I wonder if they will have any hot girls or guys there,'_ Luke thought to himself.

Now, some people automaticaly think that because of how popular Luke is, good at sports, and a well defined upper body, that Luke Ross is automatically straight. Not true... Infact, Luke is very much bisexual and happens to lean towards more guys than he does girls.

"Ok guys, go upstairs and finish your packing. We have to be up early tomorrow so we can get to _Hiddenville... _early tomorrow. So up, up, up!' said Jessie as she started heading for the door to the terrace to finish her own packing.

Luke got up and started walking upstairs to his _clean_ room. If you knewn Luke before, you knew that he loved bing a slob and didn't even know what a bath was until he was 13.

But, after waking up one morning and looking at his room, he knew that if he ever wanted to keep a relationship, he would have to start keeping a better hygiene than he does now. Now, His siblings cant joke around anymore about how he doesn't take showers or doesn't keep his room clean.

Actually his whole family was shocked that day they found him cleaning his room. They almost passed out, especially Bertram because he was shocked that Luke did a better job than him. They stood so still, you would have thought they were life-like manequins.

Luke's family were very much ok with Luke being bisexual. His dad, Morgan Ross, did a typical dad thing and went into overprotective mode. Apparently, Luke wasn't allowed to date any boy until he checked he checked them 9out himself. His mother, Christina Ross, told him after Morgan left, that she was proud of him and that he didn't have to listen to his dad.

As Luke started packing, he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen upon their arrival to Hiddenville.

Max Thundermen, oldest son of Thunderman, was down in his lair, which you could also note as the basement, reading up on the movie that was shooting in Hiddenvile. Max was sixteen year old with nice brown hair, a well defined body and superpowers.

Yes, superheros exist in this world if you didn't already know. Actually, Max is the son of the most popular superhero, Thunderman.

It's a mystery how their identities haven't been revealed yet due to the one letter difference in their last names. Come on, Thundermen and Thunderman, what is the world coming to?

Max was in his lair working on some sort of plan to help raise his evil cred. He was working in peace until his twin sister, Phoebe Thundermen came downstairs interrupting his thought process.

"Hey Max, something just weird happened. I was thinking of doming something nice for you, out of the kindness of my heart and not because you blackmailed or bribed me.

That was nothing less of shocking to Max. Phoebe and him were never really the closest o siblings. While they had a tight sibling bond and of course they loved each other. They never really got along.

Imagine your typical brother and sister bickering, times that by five hundred, and add superpowers...it can get ugly in that house real quick.

"You are actually doing something nice for me. Well, this should be interesting, and by interesting, I mean very supicious and I am watching your every step while you are in the same room with me," he said.

"Wow, I hate to know your definition of suspicious," Phoebe said. She really would hate to know.

"Well, I just wanted to know... wow this is hard. Um, I wanted to know if you would like to come with me and some friends to see the taping of that new movie downtown?" Phoebe said in a rush.

"Ummm..." Before Max could decide, he got an alert on his computer. As a future villian, or in Max's case, wannabe villian, he was connected to everything in the internet so he could know what was going on around the worl.

The one thing he wasn't connected to yet was the SSSN. The Super Secret Superhero Network. It was basically the database for all superheros. You could find out everything about tem on there.

Max checked the notification that he just got on his computer and saw that apparently, the actresses who plays the main part in that movie Phoebe is talking about is bringing her family with her to the set of the movie.

Even another big fact, the family she is bringing with her is the famous Ross family of Morgan and Christina Ross! They are like super rich and powerful in the world of movies and fashion.

Then, an idea popped into Max's brain. One of the top things known in the world of evil is that to get more evil cred, is to kidnap a rich person or someone related to a rich person. This caused one of his signature evil smirks.

He put on a normal face and looked at his sister.

"You know what, that actually sounds like fun. Count me in..." He said.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to say yes. Hmm, strange things are happening." Phoebe said before walking out.

Max quickly got to work in planning on how he would pull off this kidnapping. First, he got his outfit. It was an exact copy of his Thunderman outfit except, this one was red and intead of the usual 'T' it as a 'M' with a more edgy design.

The suit fit him perfectly. It was skin tight so it showed off his amazing upper body. It highlighted his defined six-pack, muscular arms, and bulging pecs. The pants were fitted to with enough pockets to hold all of his essential items.

One problem of the suit is not actually the suit. Max loves the suit and will gladly take... a high expensive dry-cleaning bill for it.

The problem is that he is more gifted than others in the crotch area. He is very proud of it, but it does sometimes make pants shopping a little awkward.

Right now, his 'little' friend, was making a very noticable tent in his pants and he wasn't even aroused or horny in any type of way.

He got back to work with his plan. He mapped out all six of his escape plans, always good to have a backup plan. Next, he had to plan out his target.

He thought the blonde would be a good target, but she looks like the type of person to always be blogging and posting and that could pose a problem because that could lead to her getting rescued.

The indian by looked like he would put too much up a fight. He didn't show any signs of muscle but he did look like the type to know a lot of fighting moves so he decided he was not an option either.

The little girl was just not an option. Max be a super villian, but he never involves innocent children in danger, especially that innocent little dark-skinned girl. That's why he uses his siblings instead.

Finally, Max made his desicion on the freckled boy. He did a little research and found that his name is Luke Ross. He is the eldest son to Morgan and Christina Ross and that means they would be willing to pay a nice amount of money to get their son back.

Now to put his plan in action...

After the Ross family landed and checked into their hotel, they went down to the set of the movie Jessie was starred in. Jessie was on set with the other cast getting to know them and the movie a little better while the Ross kids and their butler stayed at the Set Cafeteria because they hadn't eaten anything all day.

Emma was on her phone, Zuri was on her eating some french fries, Ravi was busy arguing with the cafeteria staff on why they don't carry chocolate covered rats and cussing them out in Hindi as he would Jessie when he is extremely mad at her.

Luke had to go to the bathroom, he drank some much soda on the plane that the affects were now just starting to hit him. He told in family in a rushed sentence and ran off to the nearest bathroom.

_Meanwhile..._

After ditching Phoebe and the others, he quickly changed into his suit and put on a mask so he wouldn't identified. As he started sneaking through the set, he realized he was a super villian and he didn't need to sneak around.

He started walking around freezing anybody who tried to get in his way. When he spotted his target running to the bathroom, he couldn't help but notice how sexy his prey looked while rushing to the bathroom.

Yes, Max was bi and that's the end of it. No backstory involved.

Max walked to the front of the bathroom and walked inside. He saw his Rossy washing his hands…

'_This is going to be fun…'_ Max thought to himself.

After Luke finished his business, he went to wash his hands when he looked up in the mirror and realized he was not alone. He turned around to eye the mysterious person who was dressed a certain style.

Judging by the looks, either this dude was a part of the movie cast, or he was a super villain, and he was hoping it was the first one.

"Um, who are you?" Luke asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

A wide smirk grew on Max's face when he saw the nervousness clearly evident in the boy.

"Don't worry about it. But, I know who you are, Luke Ross…" Max said as he started walking towards him.

Luke started backing up into the wall until he was cornered. Because he was so close, he started noticing how the suit really fit this dude. It showed off his ripped body which made Luke's mouth start to drool. But that's not what he should be thinking about…

What he should be thinking about is how to get out of this bathroom as fast as he can!

"How do you know my name?' Luke asked.

"I know a lot of things about you Luke," OK Max was bluffing but he didn't have to know that. "But, what really intrigues me is that you are a child of two very rich people, and that interests me." Max said as he grabbed Luke's arm in a rough manner that had Luke whimpering.

'_That explains everything now,'_ Luke thought to himself. His parents always warned him and his siblings that because they came from a wealthy family, that makes them a target of people who don't like Morgan and Christina and would want to hurt or steal from them.

So that's why in any situation, that gave them a detailed plan that even Jessie and Bertram knew just to keep them safe.

But, Luke can't remember the plan because he is scared shitless right now. So he does the first thing that comes to his mind, and that's not a lot.

He runs for the door.

Max uses his telekinesis to close the door before his prey can escape. "Oh Luke, did you really think it would be that easy?"

Luke turns around now scared as hell.

Yep, definitely a super villain. If not, then those are some SERIOUS special effects!

"Now, it's time for us to make our leave." Said Max as he pulled put a rope from his pants. Luke tried to scream for help but, Max used his telekinesis to shut him up.

He pushed Luke against the wall and turned him around, moving to whisper in his ear. "I suggest you not do that unless you want to cause trouble for yourself." Max said with a growl that caused Luke to whimper.

He tied Luke wrist together tightly which cause Luke to whimper from pain. Then he pulled duct tape out and taped Luke's mouth shut.

Max turned Luke back around and looked him in his eyes. "You made a good choice..." Said Max before he picked Luke up and tossed him over his shoulder. He open the door with his powers and walked out.

He walked through the movie set with Luke on his shoulder. People stopping and trying to save the boy only to wither be tossed out of the way or frozen by Max's powers.

Max walked off the set and into the busy streets with one thing on his mind…

'_I can't believe that worked!'_

Max walked all the way back to his house, after blindfolding Luke so that way if the boy escaped he would get lost and Max would easily find him. He goes through the window and goes over to his computer and out's his lair on lockdown, that way nobody can come in. Not even using superpowers they can get in.

Max walks past the empty bunny cage over to a blank wall. Colosso is out doing whatever humans turned into bunnies do. He puts his hand on the wall and a panel appears and sans his hand before flashing green.

Once it flashes green, the slides open and a secret room is revealed. It appears as a holding chamber with a bed, desk and lamp. It has food and water for the person to eat.

Max walks over and sets Luke down on the bed, Luke fidgeting trying to free himself. Max goes to work tacking off the duct tape where Luke automatically starts screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Luke screams. Max slaps him across the face to get him to shut up and he does.

"That doesn't help my Rossy because my entire lair is sound-proof. That saying 'no-one can hear you scream' has just become true." Max said. Luke quieted down after that.

Max untied him, which was a mistake, as Luke dashed off the bed, ripping of his blindfold, and running out the door, trying to escape his captor. Yet, he ran into the problem that every entranced was sealed off. He couldn't find an exit fast enough before he backed up into the chest of his kidnapper before he wrapped his arm around his neck, increasing pressure.

Luke's arms immediately tried to pry his arm off but it was to no avail as the taller boy was clearly bigger and stronger. "Try that again and you will really see what I can do, got it?" Max growled in his ear only to get an immediate nod from his prey.

He released his hold and grabbed his arm dragging Luke back into the secret room. He threw him on the bed and handcuffed his hands to the headboard and feet the end. He ripped off his clothes, leaving his underwear to leave him some sort of dignity.

He blindfolded him again and took out a camera to take pictures of his prey. It wasn't for a ransom picture, but as a personal memory of his first step towards becoming evil.

"I'll be back my little Rossy," said Max as he walked out the room and shut the door behind him. He took off as his captor was locked away safe in his secret room. He changed out of his uniform and put it up in a safe place.

He checked his phone to see a text from Phoebe.

**To: Max**

**From: Phoebe**

_**Where did u go?**_

Max used his backup plan so he could fool his sister. While at the set he took pictures of him on those little rolling things that way he could send it to Phoebe as 'proof' that he got kicked off set playing on those little carts.

**To: Phoebe **

**From: Max**

_**Got kicked off set for playing on those carts… Did you know you're not supposed to ride those things?**_

**To: Max **

**From: Phoebe**

_**Typical…**_

Max walked upstairs to find the rest of his family, watching TV. His parents were Hank and Barb Thundermen were watching the news while his younger sibling Billy and Nora Thundermen were playing on their iPad.

"_In other news, a kidnapping was taken place on the movie set of the new comedy movie, Bad Date Night. Sources say a man in a red and black, classified as a super villain was seen walking off the set with a boy on his shoulder that was blindfolded, mouth duct-taped and wrist-bounded by a rope. Sources also say that men from the crew tried to help the boy but were disengaged as the man was said to have superpowers which leads us to believe, there is a new super villain in the world._

_The victim, now identified as Luke Ross was here with his family supporting new actress, Jessie Prescott, the main woman lead in the film. The family says Luke went off to the bathroom and never returned._

_They conducted a search around the set until frantic workers ran about saying, "A BOY WAS KIDNAPPED A BOY WAS KIDNAPPED!" who was later identified as Luke._

_If you have any information regarding the situation, please contact the police department and a reward will be offered up to $5,000 if the information leads to the safe return of Luke Ross. _

_More on the story later when we return…_

'_Good thing I jammed all the cell phones with my telekinesis." _Thought Max. He did that so nobody could take pictures or a video of him.

**THREE DAYS LATER…**

Max had just come home from school. His sister Phoebe already home with Link watching TV.

'_Bleech!' _Max thought to himself.

He walked into the kitchen to grab him something to eat as he walked back into the living room to see Link and Phoebe watching the news about the kidnapping.

"_No, updates on the whereabouts of Luke Ross yet. Police are questioning everyone who was on set and trying to get any information that can help lead to the safe return of this young boy._

_If you have any information as to the whereabouts of Luke Ross, please contact your local police department as the reward money has been raised to $10,000._

_More on the story later."_

Max smiled to himself as he knew he was the cause of all this, and it felt so good. He thought about the boy downstairs trapped in his secret room. He thought about him lying there practically naked, hoping someone will save him, and the fact that he was the cause of that made him hard.

He quickly rushed out of the room, opened the slide door to his secret passage and slid down to his lair. He put on his costume and his mask just for fun. He already told him his name was Max but like wearing the costume. But, he did have a problem getting the pants on…

He unlocked the secret door and closed it behind him just in case someone came downstairs.

He saw his victim spread out on the bed, bound to it, looking so helpless, it made him so horny.

"Are you enjoying yourself here my little Rossy?"

"When are you planning on letting me go?" Luke asked in a scared tone.

"When I feel like letting you go…" Max said.

"Well, can you at least take off the blindfold?" Max thought about it and thought why not. He untied it from around his eyes and let him finally be able to see again.

Luke's eyes scrunched as they adjusted to the light. When they finally adjusted, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on his captor. He took this time to really observe him.

He looked at his face, even though it was covered by a mask, you could tell he was very handsome. He got lost in his brown eyes which were starting to look dilated.

He was obviously muscular, more muscular than him. He saw the way his biceps bulged as he flexed his arms. He saw his mouth-water six pack through the shirt and his big pecs with his small little nipples dotting each one.

His eyes traveled his body up and down his legs, all the way to his crotch where he noticed a very large tent. He looked back up at him, an idea popping in his head.

"Hey Max?" Luke said.

"Yes, my little Rossy," Max said with a smirk.

"Judging from what I can tell, you got yourself a little problem down there."

Even though Luke couldn't see it Max was blushing.

"How about in exchange for my freedom, I let you do anything with my body that you want."

"Hmmm, deal." Max said while crossing his fingers.

He moved over to the ked and laid over Luke. He started grinding his cloth covered cock on Luke's underwear covered crotch. Luke moaned and Max groaned as he grinded even harder on Luke creating that wonderful friction. Luke wanted to touch him but saw he remembered he was restrained.

"Max, can you at least let me out of these handcuffs?" Max thought again and realized Luke couldn't get anywhere do why not. He released their hold on Luke and Luke stretched his arms and legs happy to be free of the restraints.

"Now back to business…" Max grunted. He grinded down on Luke while he leaned down and smashed his lips against his. He forced his tongue past Luke's lips and into his mouth. He explored all of his mouth asserting his dominance.

Luke wrapped his arms around the back of Max's neck, returning the rough kiss. He twisted his fingers in Max's hair pulling on the strands which made max groan and buck harder into Luke. Max broke the kiss and moved his lips down Luke's jaw and chin only to land on his neck.

He kissed licked, bit and sucked leaving love bites all over his neck. Luke stretched his neck out father to allow Max more access as Max ran his hands up and down his sides.

Luke's moans increased in volume and frequency as Max continued to leave hickeys all over his neck. Luke untwisted his finger from Max's hair and ran them down Max's muscular back.

"Fuck yeah, you like it when I mark you huh? You like it when Daddy leaves hickeys all over your neck?" Max asked in husky voice.

"Oh yes Max…" Luke said.

"What did you call me?!" Max said as he smacked the side of Luke's ass. Luke yelped out as his ass sting from the force of the smack.

"Yes Daddy…" Max smirked against Luke's neck.

"That's what I thought you said…" Max said as he started to kiss back up to Luke's lips.

Luke pressed his arms against Max's front and groped his chest, feeling all over his muscular torso. He felt over his arms as he and Max's tongue's battled for dominance with Max coming out the winner over course.

Luke fisted Max's shirt, ready to rip it into shreds. He pulled up the shirt and Max helped him. He sat up and pulled off the shirt, tossing it to the side. Max also pulled off his mask placing it on the table. Luke moaned at the sight of Max's bare torso.

"Like what you see?" Max smirked.

"Fuck yes," Luke moaned. Max leaned back down and pecked Luke on the lips. Luke leaned up and flipped them over, him on top of Max. He stood up and pulled off his underwear, getting completely naked.

"He leaned back down and kissed Max on his lips before he started kissing down his body. He stuck out his tongue and licked all around his upper body.

"Yeah, worship's Daddy's body." He licked his entire chest stopping at his nipples. He attached his mouth sucking and biting on the nub. He twisted the other one with his hands, switching back and forth frequently.

He moved futher down his body licking at his captor's abs. He licked everyone of his abs while his hands groped his pecs. He went back up to lick across his arms.

Max flexed both of his arms, his biceps bulging. Luke licked his tongue over the hard muscle, surprising getting very turned on by the way it was so firm and big. He moved back down the body, licking a path all the way down to the waistline of captors pants.

He grabs at the waistline and pulled them down, pulling them all the way off along with his socks and shoes.. He saw the giant bulge in Max's underwear and his mouth watered at the sight.

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait to have that in your mouth and ass." Max said. He lowered his head down and started mouthing at the bulge, damping the cloth.

He kissed and mouthed at it until he pulled his underwear off and no words could give this fair justice of what laid in front of his own eyes.

It was at least 9.5 inches long with a circimunasized fat mushroom head and a push a hair at his crotch. It was extremely thick and it looked like it wouldn't fit in his mouth.

"Yeah, you like Daddy's cock don't you? Bet you wanna suck huh? Max asked in a husky sexy voice.

Luke moaned and leaned down and took the shaft in his hand, his fingers barely stretching around it. He leaned down and poked his tongue out and licked around the head. He licked the shaft from the head to the base and back to the head over the slit.

"Stop teasing me. Your gonna put it in your mouth and suck on it, and if you don't I'll force it in your mouth." Said Max as he gripped Luke's hair.

Luke put the head in his mouth and started sucking on it. He ran his tongue around and started putting more of it in his mouth. He started bobbing up and down until he had half of the length down his throat. He was about to pull off until he felt Max push his head down force the rest of his monster dick down his throat.

Luke gagged a little from having so much of Max's dick inside his mouth.

"Yeah, you like sucking on Daddy's cock don't you, yeah you do." Max said.

Luke started bobbing up and down again sucking hard on the shaft. He felt Max pulling on his hair harder the more he sucked.

"Oh fuck, I'm close," moaned out Max.

Luke started going to as fast as he could running his tongue all over it.

"Oh shit!" Max yelled out as he came in Luke's mouth, filling his mouth to the brim with his cum.

Luke swallowed most of it and some leaked out along the corner of his mouth. Max pulled him up and kissed him. He tasted himself on Luke' tongue as his hands found Luke's ass and started groping them

"Mmm, you liked sucking on Daddy's cock didn't you?" Max said between kisses.

"Oh fuck yes Daddy, you taste so good." Luke moaned.

"Yeah, your a little slut aren't you. you willing to give away your body for your freedom. Your such a little slut, your my slut, you got that?" Max said as he smacked both of Luke's ass cheeks.

Luke groaned from the sting and the sexy voice of MAx as he dirty talked to him.

"Mine. Your my slut," Max growled in Luke's ear. "Who do you belong to?" said Max, as he flipped them over.

He started twisting Luke's nipples, causing Luke to moan louder. He twisted them so hard, they were red all around.

"I belong to you Daddy." Said Luke as he moaned from the felling of Max kissing down his body.

"That's right you do." Max moved between Luke's legs and lifted them up to expose that pick pucker asshole. He laned forward and stuck his tongue out and licked around the rim.

Luke flung his head back and arched his back as he felt Max licking him open. Max buried his face between the ass cheeks sticking his tongue inside Luke's hole.

Luke was writhing in pleasure when he felt Max press a finger to his hole and push in. He leaned back up to Luke and kissed him while fingering his tight hole.

He added a second finger and started scissoring his hole, stretching his hole, preparaing him for the main event.

"You ready for the main thing slut?"

"Yes daddy." Moaned Luke.

"Beg for it..." ordered Max.

"Please, fuck my with that giant cock. Fuck me so hard, I can't even stand..." Moaned Luke.

'Well, since you asked so nicely." Said Max with a smirk. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his pants, pulling out a foil packet. He tore it open and rolled the condom over his big dick causing him to let out a light moan.

He put the head of his dick at Luke's entranced and pushed in. Luke yelped out in pain as Max pushed al the way in.

"So fucking tight," Max moaned.

They waited about 10 minutes for Luke to adjust.

"Move." Moaned Luke.

Max immediately pulled all the way out and thrusted right back in, pounding his hole with no mercy. Max leaned down and started kissing and biting on Luke's neck while Luke wrapped his arms around the back of Max's neck. He was thrusting so into Luke that the whole bed was shaking, the headboard hiting the wall.

Max changed the angle of his thrusts looking for Luke's prostate, and judging from the loud noise Luke just let out, he found it.

Max angled his thrusts so he was pounding Luke's prostate. Max slowed down his thrusts until he completely stopped and pulled out.

"Get on your hands and knees slut," Max said as he smacked Luke's ass. Luke got on his hands and knees and presented his ass to his new lover. Max immediately thrusts back in, pounding Luke's ass

"Harder, faster," moaned Luke as Max moved even faster and harder, his ball smacking against Luke's ass.

Max was pounding him so hard that Luke's ass cheeks were jiggling from the effects of his thrusting. Max grabbed at Luke's hair and pulled his head back. He pulled Luke up until he was flush against his chest.

"Look at you, so needy for my dick. You like Daddy fucking you hard like this don't you slut?" Max said as he fucked Luke.

Max felt himself getting close so he pulled out of Luke, turned him around, and picked him up by his asscheeks. He pressed him against the wasll and thrust right back into him.

Luke wrapped his legs around MAx's waist and arms around his neck as Max fucked up into him. He was getting close to his climax soon. Max smashed his lips against Luke's as he fucked his asshole into oblivion.

"Yeah, you like getting fucked by me. I bet you want to have a baby by me. Don't you slut?" Said Max as he slapped Luke's ass cheeks.

"Fuck yes! Oh god yes Daddy!. Oh I am going to cum!" Shouted Luke as he came all over Max's and his stomach without even being touched.

He clenched around Max's dick which triggered Max's second orgasm. Max filled the condom with his seed. After they came down from their highs, Max lowered Luke back onto the bed and pulled out of him, throwing the used condom on the bedside table.

"So, I will just get my stuff." Said Luke, but he really couldn't move as his ass was sore as hell.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Max.

"Umm, home? You said you would let me go?!" Luke said.

"Yeah, you should know by now to never trust a super villain." Max said as he walked bare naked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind him with his costume in his hands.

_'It feels so good to be evil.'_ Thought Max.

**Well that's it! Thanks for reading and please review and tell me waht you think.**

**Should I do a chpater two for this story? Hmmmmm, we'll see. **

**Until next time!**

**-GoldenFlame14-**


	2. Weakness

**Hey guys. So, my last story that I posted, Kidnapped, has been doing very well. I have been getting a lot of positive response to it. You guys have been constantly asking for a second chapter and I decided why not. I know what happened last time when I had tried to make a second chapter for My Life, it didn't go well. **

**But, I am going to give it another go. The way this story was setup unlike My Life, I can make another chapter for it. Plus, I plan to make it into a multi-chapter spin off story. So think of this like your typical one hour special that leads up to the actual series.**

**By the way, in the last chapter at the beginning, I said Emma Ross is obsessed with 'fusion', I meant fashion, and I have gone back and corrected it. Sorry about that.**

**Also quick side note. From this point on, any chapter updated to a story and all one-shots written by me will be written in a world where men can get pregnant. I repeat, IN ALL MY STORIES AND CHAPTERS FROM THIS POINT ON, MEN CAN GET PREGNANT! Simple as that. If you don't like that, then you can go click on another story. That's it.**

**So without any further delay, let's get right into the story.**

**Warning: Cursing, spanking, Dom/Sub Relationship, bondage**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Jessie or The Thundermans or anything related to it in any type of way, I only own the plot and my own characters.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such.**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

_Last time on Kidnapped…_

_Luke Ross, the second oldest of the famous and rich Ross family who has a very much freckled face and loves to dance._

_Max Thundermen, oldest son of Thunderman, was down in his lair, which you could also note as the basement, reading up on the movie that was shooting in Hiddenvile. Max was sixteen year old with nice brown hair, a well-defined body and superpowers._

_"Ok guys, go upstairs and finish your packing. We have to be up early tomorrow so we can get to Hiddenville... early tomorrow. So up, up, up!"_ _As Luke started packing, he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen upon their arrival to Hiddenville._

_Even another big fact, the family she is bringing with her is the famous Ross family of Morgan and Christina Ross! They are like super rich and powerful in the world of movies and fashion._

_Finally, Max made his decision on the freckled boy. He did a little research and found that his name is Luke Ross. He is the eldest son to Morgan and Christina Ross and that means they would be willing to pay a nice amount of money to get their son back. _

_Luke had to go to the bathroom, he drank so much soda on the plane that the effects were now just starting to hit him. He told the family in a rushed sentence and ran off to the nearest bathroom._

_Max started walking around freezing anybody who tried to get in his way. When he spotted his target running to the bathroom, he couldn't help but notice how sexy his prey looked while rushing to the bathroom._

_Yes, Max was bi and that's the end of it. No backstory involved._

_In fact, Luke is very much bisexual and happens to lean towards more guys than he does girls._

"_I know a lot of things about you Luke. But, what really intrigues me is that you are a child of two very rich people, and that interests me." Max said as he grabbed Luke's arm in a rough manner that had Luke whimpering._

_He walked through the movie set with Luke on his shoulder. People stopping and trying to save the boy only to wither be tossed out of the way or frozen by Max's powers._

_He released his hold and grabbed his arm dragging Luke back into the secret room. He threw him on the bed and handcuffed his hands to the headboard and feet the end. He ripped off his clothes, leaving his underwear to leave him some sort of dignity._

"_In other news, a kidnapping was taken place on the movie set of the new comedy movie, Bad Date Night. Sources say a man in a red and black, classified as a super villain was seen walking off the set with a boy on his shoulder that was blindfolded, mouth duct-taped and wrist-bounded by a rope. The victim now identified as Luke Ross. If you have any information regarding the situation, please contact the police department and a reward will be offered up to $5,000 if the information leads to the safe return of Luke Ross."_

* * *

_THREE DAYS LATER…_

"_When are you planning on letting me go?" Luke asked in a scared tone. "When I feel like letting you go…" Max said._

"_Hey Max?" Luke said. "Yes, my little Rossy," Max said with a smirk. "Judging from what I can tell, you got yourself a little problem down there. "Even though Luke couldn't see it Max was blushing. "How about in exchange for my freedom, I let you do anything with my body that you want." "Hmmm, deal." Max said while crossing his fingers._

"_Max, can you at least let me out of these handcuffs?" Max thought again and realized Luke couldn't get anywhere do why not. He released their hold on Luke and Luke stretched his arms and legs happy to be free of the restraints. "Now back to business…" Max grunted. He grinded down on Luke while he leaned down and smashed his lips against his. He forced his tongue past Luke's lips and into his mouth. He explored all of his mouth asserting his dominance._

_"Mine. You're my slut," Max growled in Luke's ear. "Who do you belong to?" said Max, as he flipped them over. He started twisting Luke's nipples, causing Luke to moan louder. He twisted them so hard, they were red all around. "I belong to you Daddy." Said Luke as he moaned from the felling of Max kissing down his body. "That's right you do." Max moved between Luke's legs and lifted them up to expose that pick pucker asshole._

_Luke wrapped his legs around Max's waist and arms around his neck as Max fucked up into him. He was getting close to his climax soon. Max smashed his lips against Luke's as he fucked his asshole into oblivion. "Yeah, you like getting fucked by me. I bet you want to have a baby by me. Don't you slut?" Said Max as he slapped Luke's ass cheeks. "Fuck yes! Oh god yes Daddy! Oh I am going to cum!" Shouted Luke as he came all over Max's and his stomach without even being touched. He clenched around Max's dick which triggered Max's second orgasm. Max filled him to the brim with his seed. After they came down from their highs, Max lowered Luke back onto the bed._

_"So, I will just get my stuff." said Luke. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Max. "Umm, home? You said you would let me go?!" Luke said. "Yeah, you should know by now to never trust a super villain." Max said as he walked bare naked out of the room and locked with his costume in his hands. 'It feels so good to be evil.' thought Max._

* * *

Third Person POV

"Oh fuck yeah baby!" Max shouted as he thrusted his dick in and out of Luke's twitching hole. Max rested Luke's legs on his shoulders as he leaned in and kissed Luke on the lips.

Luke was moaning into the kiss as he clawed on Max's muscled back. This was the thirteenth time that Max and him has had sex ever since Max kidnapped him which was over three weeks ago. Since Luke was willing to let Max have his way with him in exchange for his freedom which Max lied about on his part, Max has wanted more and more of Luke's talented mouth and ass.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" shouted Max as he drove harder into Luke which caused Luke to increase his moans and groans in volume. Luke had already shot his load four times while Max had only shot once when Luke was blowing him.

Luke has tried ignoring Max in rebellion for him not keeping hi word in setting Luke free. But every time, Max manages to break his wall of resistance whether it's with his sly moves, his wordplay, or that damn smirk of his.

"Aww shit! You're so fucking tight!" Max shouted.

"Oh fuck yeah. Fuck me harder daddy! Cum inside me!" Luke yelled.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Max said as he spilled his seed into the condom. He collapsed onto Luke, covering his body with his own. He was catching his breath as Luke was losing his breath because Max's body was very heavy on his.

Max lifted up and sat himself on his shoulders as he stared down at Luke. "How is it you managed to stay so damn tight like a fucking vice no matter how many times we have sex?" Max asked.

"I guess it's just a gift." Luke said. Max smirked as he pulled his now soften dick out of Luke, causing Luke to whimper from the feeling of emptiness. He smiled at the whimper Luke let out as he stared down at the boy who was trying to catch his breath.

Max found it cute how Luke always took had to take a minute to re-group himself after they had sex. Max had come to learn a lot about Luke in the last three weeks. What did you think all they did was have sex?

When they weren't busy fucking like rabbits, they actually sat down and talk with each other. Even though Luke was resistant at first, Max managed to work him down with a few tricks and his signature smirk.

The smirk never fails.

But the point is Max and Luke had actually gotten to know each other. They found out they had a lot in common like favorite foods, pet peeves, and interests. They both had three siblings, on brother and two sisters, loved to cause havoc in their family, didn't do that well in school but still managed to pass, and their parents were both famous for something. Even though there was a _small_ difference in their parent's fame.

Luke's parents were famous for movies and fashion. Max's parents were superheroes… You see the difference right...

They also found out they share a few of the same problems. Having siblings always outshine them, being underestimated because they may not always do so well on everything, afraid of not being the best or at least good enough.

They talked almost every day, every hour of the day when Max came home from school, and sometimes through the night. Max's family was starting to get a little concerned with how much time Max has spent in his room. They were even more scared of the fact they he may be planning to disastrous.

Max just told them that he wasn't doing or planning anything, he just has been really tired lately. They seemed to buy it and didn't bug him any further about it.

Max looked down at Luke and saw he was staring up at him with a soft gaze.

"What?" Max said with a soft smile.

"Nothing. You're just really good looking." Luke said.

"Oh well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me Luke Ross." Max said. Luke scoffed at that and Max couldn't lie when he said that kind of hurt a little. He didn't know why it bothered him.

"Yeah, well you don't know much then. Just because we have fooled around a bit doesn't mean I like you." Luke said.

"What do you mean 'a bit'? I don't call having sex over ten times as 'fooling around a bit.'" Max said.

"Whatever! But this is not going to last! I have to go home eventually." Luke said. Um, yeah Max plans were different than that.

Even though Max kidnapped Luke and kept him hostage for three weeks, he still technically is not a villain. Nobody knows it was him who pulled off the kidnapping.

The only way for him to officially become a villain is to bring himself and Luke to the League of Villains, the place where he will finally get his super villain cape.

He doesn't know what will happen to Luke after. But he'll probably just convince the villain league to let Luke stay with him and Max will let him go from there.

But the strange part about it was Max wasn't sure if he wanted Luke to go home. Max couldn't explain it but as he has gotten to know Luke, he has started to grow attached to him.

Whenever he thinks about Luke and the idea of him going home and leaving him, he gets sad and angry at the same time. Sad because he doesn't want him and Luke's time together to end just yet and angry because the thought of any guy out there touching Luke besides himself makes him angry and possibly jealous, but he'll never admit it.

Max doesn't know why he is feeling like this but when he thinks of Luke going out, kissing, doing it… with somebody else, it just makes him really mad and makes him feel like he is having heartburn. When he thinks of Luke, he is over come with a feeling of wanting to protect him and make sure nothing can hurt him.

All this came to one thing in Max's head. Something Max could not believe that was happening to him of all people.

It is often said that the only real way to defeat a super villain or hero, is to find their weakness. The one thing they will go to the end of the world to protect. For most people, it was either family or certain family, a cherished object, source of power, and the most common and effective one…

A loved one.

Now, given the job difference Max's family haves and the job Max wants to have, that doesn't stop Max from loving his family unconditionally. But given the fact Max's family is one of the most powerful superhero families in the world, he's not all too worried about someone exploiting them for his weakness.

Actually he is not worried at all.

As for the cherished object, Max doesn't really get attached to objects like that. Yes, he builds inventions and loves the kind of havoc they can cause, but he wouldn't sacrifice himself for it, unless it was something that could destroy the entire world…

A power source? Max doesn't even know what his power source is. When he was in Metroburg, he remembered something about a superhero's true power source is the connected to the one thing closest and deepest to their heart. Some mumbo jumbo that he wasn't paying attention to.

So it comes back to the one thing Max is dreading right now.

When he looked at Luke again and he noticed him staring up at him, Max slowly got lost in Luke's dark brown eyes. He felt himself leaning down and noticed Luke leaning up. Their lips slowly met in a soft but passionate kiss.

They moved their lips back in forth Max pushing his tongue out and rubbing it against Luke's bottom lip.

Luke granted him access and Max pushed his tongue into the hot cavern. They battle for dominance, it not taking Max long enough to come out victorious.

Luke slowly crept his hands from their place on the bed, running them up Max's muscled back. His fingernails scraping across Max's smooth skin, causing Max's to grunt as he broke the kiss and moved down to Luke's neck to add more fresh dark spots to the one already there.

"Oh daddy…" Luke moaned as Max bit his skin.

"Yeah that's right. You know who I am by heart." Max said as he started to kiss down Luke's body. Max wrapped his arms around Luke's body and flipped them over, Luke lying on top of Max.

Luke sat up and leaned down and pecked Max on the lips before he started moving down Max body. He kissed down his neck and left a little mark. HE kissed over Max's strong biceps, powerful chest, tight abs, all the way down to his naval.

He licked a trail down to Ma's forest of hair until he came face to face or face to head… with his 9 ½ inch cock. He licked his lips at the sight and poked his tongue out to run across the head and through the slit, getting a little pre-cum on his lips.

Max groaned and threw his head back as Luke engulfed his OTHER head and stared sucking. Max gripped the sheets on the bed as Luke moved down his shaft, moving up and down.

Max could not get over the fact of how Luke was such a good little cocksucker. It made him wonder about if he had any practice before.

There goes that heartburn again…

Luke was sucking him like a pro, sucking the top half of his cock while he wrapped his hands around the bottom part and moved his hands up and down.

Luke came off of Max dick still working it will his hands as he moved down to Max's egg-shaped balls. He took one into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, not too hard. Max moved his hands to Luke's hair and lightly tugged on it. "Oh fuck yeah baby." Max groaned out.

Luke then took both balls into his mouth as Max tugged on his hair even harder, coating them in his saliva until he came off them.

Luke looked at him with soft eyes as Max gave him a look full of lust and desire.

"Get up here…" Max demanded in a sexy growl.

"Yes daddy…" Luke said as he slowly crawled back up Max's body.

* * *

Max's POV

I was lying down in the bed with my 'hostage' who was laying his head on my chest after we finished another session of hot sex. We had the sheet covering us, Luke covering most of him while the sheet only covered the lower half of me.

I looked at Luke wondering how it came to this. Me and him having endless amounts of sex, when it was all just going to come to an end very soon.

Especially if I was right about these feelings that I am having for him, I was only going to make it worse for myself.

Heck I have already made it worse for myself after what Luke told me…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been a week since I kidnapped Luke and holding him hostage. Ever since Luke tried to buy his freedom from me with his body, it has been nothing but hot fucking._

_Luke's ass was so tight, I am surprised it hasn't squeezed the life out of my dick yet. Plus, he knows how to suck some dick._

_It was the third time we had sex after I spilled my load into the condom after Luke rode me to perfection. "Damn man, are you sure you were a virgin, you seem like you have been doing this for a while now." I said after wiping the sweat off of my head._

"_Are you trying to call me a slut?" Luke said._

"_I mean, I have been calling you that name for a while now and you haven't complained till now." I said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Luke smiled and smacked my chest in retaliation. "Aww cute, you like feeling my chest. I mean I can't blame you, they are built to perfection." I said while flexing my chest._

"_Oh shut up." Luke said with a slight laugh. He moved off of me and sat down on the bed slowly. It was the third time we had sex and Luke would still get sore after every time._

"_Hey, remember who you are talking to. Don't get yourself in trouble." I said with a playful smile. _

"_Oh yeah… and just what are you going to do?" Luke said with a smirk. Oh, that's how he wants to play?_

_Alright, I can play that way to._

_I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He yelped as I pulled him back down with me. His hands grabbing on to where my arms came together around his waist._

"_Max, stop your tickling me!" Luke yelled with a laugh. _

_Oh so he is ticklish… well then_

_I tickled him and tickled him until he was literally screaming for mercy._

"_OK Max! I quit, you won!" Luke laughed. I always win._

_I unwrapped my arms from around him and sat up on the bed. Luke sat up after catching his breath from all that laughing he did. "How did you know I was ticklish?" Luke asked._

"_I didn't. I guess it was fate that made me realize you were ticklish." I said._

_Luke arched one of his eyebrows at that. Like he was giving me the well-known "Da fuck," look. "Oh really, it was fate who made you realize I was ticklish." Luke said with a skeptic look. "What else did Fate make you realize?"_

"_Hmmm, well for one your ticklish, I'm awesome of course, and I'm meant to plow that little tight ass of yours…" I said. At that Luke's face fell a little._

"_Oh really…" Luke said with a slight laugh… but then his face fell a little. What's up with that?_

"_What's wrong Luke?" I asked him but he didn't respond. He looked deep in thought. I called his name again and he still didn't respond. "Luke…" I said waving my hand in front of his face._

"_Huh what?" He said with a little jump._

"_You spaced out a bit. Are you ok?" I asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine," He said not so surely… I looked at him with concern because I wanted to make sure he was alright…_

_I mean not that I care! I'm a supervillain, I don't get worried about other people's feelings then myself. But it would hurt to know what was causing him to act weird._

_It's not because I care! It's because I'm curious…_

_Yeah…I'm curious…_

_Curious…_

"_Luke, are you sure you're ok but you don't sound like it…" I said… He looked like he was having an argument with himself. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me… Our eyes locked on one another…it felt like forever before Luke said something._

"_Max…" Luke said, pausing as if he was changing his mind about telling me._

"_It's ok Luke…" I said to comfort him._

_Not that I would want him to feel comfortable because I care about him! I just want him to tell me what's up so I can laugh at him!_

_Yeah so I can laugh at him! Yep…_

_Laugh… Yep…_

_Yep…_

"_Max… there is something I need to tell you…" He said with a nervous look._

"_What is it Luke?" I asked._

_He tilted his head down looking away from me… I grabbed his chin with my hand and tilted his head back up to look at me… I looked in his eyes and what I saw was…guilt?_

"_Max… I'm- I'm-…" Luke stuttered…_

"_Yes, you're what?" I asked getting a little impatient._

"_I'm in a relationship with someone…" _

_Wait what?_

_I don't know why but it feels like something just cut a circle where my heart is and pushed it out my body. Like I literally have a hold in my body where my heart should be…_

_He's in a relationship with someone! _

_What?!_

_When?! _

_Where?!_

_How?!_

_WHO?!_

_For a moment I feel hurt, then I fell angry, then I get this pang in the hole again where my heart should be… It's almost like heartburn…_

_I think its jealousy…_

_But that's crazy! I'm not jealous! I don't get jealous of anyone! TO be jealous, you have to have feelings for them and I definitely do not have feelings for Luke! Right?_

_Right?!_

_RIGHT?! _

"_Oh…well Um that's surprising considering the fact that we have done it like three times already but its ok… I am cool with it…" I said chill._

_I think I did at least._

"_Oh good. I just wanted to make sure you were ok… But remember none of this means anything…when I leave, it's almost as if it never happened…" Luke said._

_Well that hurt…_

"_Yeah sure! I totally agree! Yep! Totally…" I said with an awkward pause. It really did get awkward after that. It was like all of a sudden, the painting of the walls looked so interesting to observe. "So who is he?" I asked._

_Where did that come from?! It was like it just popped out of my mouth without me even thinking about it. Like I care who he dates…_

_Kisses…_

_Hugs…_

_Fucks…_

_There goes that heartburn again…_

"_Um, no one you probably know." He said. Well what is that supposed to mean? Am I not worthy enough to know who Luke has been dating for who knows how long! _

_STOP!_

_Get it together Max…_

"_Well, can you at least tell me something about him…?" I said… _

_Do I need to freeze my mouth or something so I can SHUT MY MOUTH?!_

_Luke smiled thinking about him… Why is he smiling? What's there to smile about?! MAYBE I WANNA SMILE TO!_

"_Would you believe me if I told you he was an overnight internet sensation?" Luke said. _

_Well I wasn't expecting that…_

"_Overnight internet sensation huh… Does he at least have a billion hits?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Remembering that day is like remembering getting stabbed in the heart…

Five times…

With a hatchet…

That was on fire which would be causing this damn heartburn!

I looked down at Luke and that's when it hit me…it hit me like smacking someone in the face with a pie…

I got up from the bed, carefully laying Luke's head back on the pillow. I stared at his face before grabbing my clothes and outing Luke's clothes on the end of the bed…

I put on my underwear and walked out of the room. Taking one last look at Luke before I shut the door…

It is often said that the only real way to defeat a super villain or hero, is to find their weakness. The one thing they will go to the end of the world to protect. For most people, it was either family or certain family, a cherished object, source of power, and the most common and effective one…

A loved one.

And it looks like I just found my weakness…

I'm in love with Luke Ross…

* * *

**Whoa! Well how about that chapter!**

**So Max has found out that he is in love with Luke… What will happen now? And Max is planning on taking Luke to the League of Supervillains. Do you think they will let Luke go back with Max?**

**And how scandalous of Luke! To have sex with someone else when he is in a relationship… Speaking of… who do you think Luke's mystery companion is? If you were paying attention and picked up on the little hints I dropped and you have an idea… you can share it in a review…**

**Now, I know I said there would be two chapters but this one was getting to long so I made it into three. So stay tuned for chapter three!**

**As always leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Well, time for me to burn out! See ya at the third and final chapter of Kidnapped! But don't worry, it's not the end for this series!**

**-Goldenflame14-**


End file.
